End Soul Of cults and mystery
by Dane tesston
Summary: Who are they?


When I made End Soul, I tried to make it like one of the opening video's. For all intent's and purpose's, consider this a secondary opening. You'll find some of the thing's I thought up in here. Thanks to the positive feedback I got, I've decided to expand upon End Soul. Many thanks to Highwayman Myth for the permission to use his character, who will make a guest appearance in the real fic. Once again, I do not own Soul Calibur or it's character's or Myth, OC of Highwayman Myth, just the one's I come up with.

End Soul

The moon shined high in the sky, above the large forest. It was silent except for a light breeze blowing through the tree branch's, the occasional bird taking flight, and the sharp slicing sound of a blade cutting through wood as Tira jumped from tree to tree. The young servant of Souledge had been busy searching for a suitable host for her master. The problem was, none were ever up to her standard's. She wanted a perfect body for her master, but there was always something wrong with the one she would choose. One would be too short, while another would be too tall. 

One would be too muscular, while the next was too lean. Day's of "failure" turned to week's, and after the fifth week, she become frustrated to the point she would just kill the person. "Worthless, all of them", she mumbled to herself as she sat on the top branch of the tallest tree she could find. As she closed her eye's to sleep, she felt familiar sensation: she was being watched. Immediately, she looked down, to see a man in silver armor staring up at her, half his face covered with a grey cloth. Her eye's widened, something about the man made her know he was the one. Whether it was his stance, his eye's which reflected the moon light, or his armor, the word "perfect" rang through her mind.

Quickly, she jumped straight down to him and, with a toothy, madness filled smile, asked, "Can I use your body?'. Instead of running or retaliating like they always did, he simply stood there, eye's now closed. "Hey, I'm talking to you", Tira said, angry at his silence. "Listen to me!", she yelled, yet the man just stood there. Reaching the boiling point, she readied her weapon to slice him in half when he suddenly said, "Why to you fight? For what purpose to you wield that blade?" Confused by the sudden question, Tira replied without skipping a beat, "So that I can find the perfect body for Souledge, that's why!" The man lowered his head and said, "What a pathetic reason". Then without warning, he sliced into Tira with his sword. For the girl, the world was suddenly filled with pain and then darkness, making a slight thud as she hit the ground. "I should kill you here and now, but I have my order's", the man said as he lifted Tira up onto a shoulder and walked away. 

All was quiet in the wooden hallway, the only sound being footstep's, made by various figures dressed in white robe's. The silence was then broken by a loud banging, something solid hitting a wall, which was exactly what it was, as Kilik threw himself against the wooden wall of his cell trying to break out of the chain's that attached him to it, which were proving too strong. The normally calm minded youth was in full on panic, his mind racing, trying to fight off the foreign force that was now trying to take over his mind and body. To anyone who did not know him, he simply would have looked like another one of the cult's "subjects", but even to those who did know would barley recognize him. He was shirtless, a talisman placed over his heart. It glowed with a red aura as it caused him to change. His originally short, brown hair was now much longer, going half-way down his back and speckled with a silver-gray. His eye teeth were now full blown fangs and his pupil's had become slitted. At the end of his hand's were claw's, nearly perfect for rending flesh.

Suddenly the aura around the talisman faded, and Kilik fell to the ground on his knee's, exhausted from the pain the he had been dealt, his hands still hanging in the air by the chain's. He looked up, his panting turning into growl's as he looked at the man who had caused him such pain. He wore a simple silver robe, closed together by a black sash. He had his hood up, his long, white beard the only visible part of his face. Standing behind him, leaning against the wall and looking more than a little amused, was the man responsible for his being there in the first place.

Kilik was now able to get a good look at the man. He was very well built and a least two feet taller than Kilik was. Over his left eye was an eye patch, made up of a leather strap long enough to go around his head and a circular piece of metal. " He's pretty resistant to your "test's", don't you think, sir?", he asked the man in the robe. " Perhaps", said the man. From his voice, Kilik could tell he was elderly. " But everyman has his breaking point, don't you agree, Ren?" Chuckling, the man, Ren, replied, " You have a point there, sir." Then his ear twitched and he said, with that same cocky grin he wore when he defeated Kilik, " But it's not all bad. Some are more easily "persuaded" than other's". Just then a scream rang out rang out, from the other side of the hall facing Kilik's cell, in fact. Looking out to it, he saw one of the men wearing white robe's being dragged into a cell, which was not lit with candles like Kilik's was. But the most disturbing part of the sight was that the man was being dragged by _Two_ set's of clawed hand's. The man had managed to grab on to the door frame, but was obviously being tugged at. 

As if this an every day occurrence, the old man, without even turning his head, said "Ren". Placing his hand's in his pockets, Ren walked over to the man, who said, " Thank you, oh, thank you, sir!" He shrugged and said, "Don't think about it. I mean, everybody deserves a good meal, right?" A look of pure fear on his face, the man stuttered, "W-what did…". Before he could finish, Ren raised up a foot and, with an evil look, kicked the man in the face, hard enough to make him lose his grip and slid into the room. The man's scream's of pain and fear filled the air, the sound of ripping, tearing and braking bone's accompanying it. Ren calmly proceeded to close and lock the door with a metal bar that was attached to it. Then he knocked on the door, saying, "Try not to make too much of a mess in there!".

"Humph", the old man grunted, " I told those fool's explicitly that subject was not to be interacted with. Any who cannot obey simple orders are useless to me", never taking his eye's off Kilik, he said, " But you. You will be one of my greatest servant's. If only you would stop fighting me. But as I said, every man has his breaking point". With that, the talisman resumed it's glowing and Kilik's body was once again filled with pain, more than ever actually. An agonized howling was heard throughout the entire compound.

Short, I know, but it should get a few points across. Anyway, for those of you who have read my other fic, Wave Breaker, you know I included a list of voices actors who I thought would be good for the characters because, let's face it, 4kids has no business in anything that includes voice acting of any kind. I've done the same thing here except for Kilik and Tira. Review and let me know what you think about my choices .

The man in silver armor: Richard Epcar, voice of Batou from Ghost in the shell and Manda from Naruto 

Ren: Johnny Yong Bosch, voice of Ichigo from Bleach and Lelouch of Code Geass 

Cult Leader: Victor stone, voice of Heihachi in Soul Calibur 2

Cultist that was killed: Dee Bradley Baker, voice of Larry from Teen Titans animated series


End file.
